Hot Shot
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: In the modeling world, no matter how pretty you are, things can get ugly, especially if you don’t know who you're up against.
1. Get Booked

Author's Notes: I'm not so sure about The Vixen and Alpha Wolf right now, so I'm making this story instead! Bwahahahahah!!! In this fic, you can say that almost everyone is hot, sexy, and hate each other. It's a model industry filled with sex-saturated drama and dark undertones. Shikamaru is a year older than Tenten here, okay? I will be changing the other characters' ages too. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh, yeah, and about the title, sorry I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy!

Title: Hot Shot

Pairing: Neji/Tenten (of course) plus others

Rating: T (but it will get hot)

Summary: In the modeling world, no matter how pretty you are, things can get ugly, especially if you don't know who you're up against.

Model Portfolio

Full Name: Nara Tenten

Age: 19

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 116 lbs.

Measurements: 36-25-35

Body Type: Hourglass Figure

Has Modeled For: _Hot Vixen_ Summer Catalog, _Takashima Akito_ Runway Show, _LuvUrLook_ Diamond Cosmetic Line

Chapter 1 – Get Booked

January 6, 20xx

Winter break was finally over. It was back to school for the majority of youth and back to work for those lucky enough to get a vacation. Days involving waking up as late as you want and being laid back all day had come to an end.

The Japanese had long been known as very hard working people. Tardiness wasn't an offense to be tolerated and working late was for appraisal. Being able to give that extra something in a task given to you was heart-warming and self-fulfilling. Work varied, but all had but one goal – to be the best.

Tenten, an average college student majoring in chemistry, knew with all her heart what she wanted in life. She didn't want to be the girl next door, ordinary and plain looking. She didn't want to be the chemistry teacher her adoptive parents wanted her to be. She certainly didn't want to be the perfect little girl her family thought she was. She, with every fiber of her living existence screaming to the world, had hopes and dreams of something much more than having a boring everyday job. She wanted excitement in life; not expecting what would come the next day. She wanted to be a model and not just a model- the best model to ever walk the streets of Japan.

No. That was the answer she got. Her adoptive parents absolutely forbade it. They preferred a more knowledge-induced career as they had. Her adoptive father was an accountant for L-Market Corp., while her mother was a nutritionist (still, it didn't stop Tenten from choking down at least two slices of pizza a week) for Konoha Hospital. Of course, she loved them with all her heart and was terribly grateful for their kindness. Thus, she had no right to deny them what they expected of her.

After two years of begging and dramatic excuses, she finally got a 'yes'. However, 'only if' was gruesomely attached to it. They'd allow her to model, but she had to finish her college education first – a full four year chemistry course. She was on scholarship, so failing or obtaining a grade lower than the required would detain her dream even further.

"It's only four years of agony. Just get it over with," her adoptive brother, Shikamaru, once commented lazily.

At least he had it easy. With an IQ of 200, his skills didn't go unnoticed. He was the perfect strategist, whether it be in chess or in a business scheme. His only flaw though, was laziness, but that didn't deteriorate his gift in any way. Ever since a business project in his 4th year of high school (which of course, he aced and impressed everyone), companies across Japan had been dying to get him to work for them. Now, he was working for a huge TV network and advertising company called JAPanEntertainment, and he didn't even go to college. They always had him at hand, so Tenten didn't see him that often anymore, but he always brought her presents when he got back. Yes, she was that spoiled with him, and yes, he had a really, really big pay check every month.

"Tenten, get up."

She groaned, pulling the blankets over her head. "Shika, go away."

"You're going to be late."

"I'm already late."

The older boy cursed under his breath and shook her form harder. "Get up, now. Mom and Dad won't be happy with this."

Quickly sitting up, she retorted, "What about me? I'm not happy going to that lousy school everyday!"

"It's the Fire Leaf College, very prestigious, if you remember."

"I don't care about that dumb place! I want to be a model!"

"You have no idea how hard it is to be a professional model," he sighed, scratching his head and sitting next to her.

"Do you?" Her eyes narrowed, testing him.

"I practically work in the industry. I've seen these 'models' struggle shooting commercials and breaking down in front of photographers. They think they can handle it, but they can't."

"But I'm not like those other girls! I know I can do this! I've done i-"

She immediately covered her mouth, before she could say more.

He lightly smiled at her. "I know, and I support you all the way."

It was true. He knew how good she could become, and he knew how far she could go. It was only a matter of time. Sure, she had simple, dark brown hair and a lighter shade of brown eyes, but she had the X-factor look you can't just find anywhere. He would know. He sees hundreds of actresses and models every single day.

"H-How…?"

"Takashima Akito's assistant called me over the holiday. He wanted you again for his next show."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad will definitely ground you for it."

"Oh, Shika, please don't tell them! Please, please, please!"

She started cuddling him and whining even more, something Shikamaru couldn't tolerate when both done at the same time. It just reminded him of two blonde girls who wouldn't get off his back.

"Jeez stop it already! I could smell your bad breath! I'm not going to tell them."

He shrugged her off and stood up. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sighing, he pulled her up as well. "But, you have to tell me whenever you get booked okay? I don't like the clothes Hot Vixen asked you to wear."

"Aww…Shika, you're no fun!"

-xxx-

For the seventh time that day, Tenten sighed. She couldn't focus on anything her professor was saying. It started out with something in aromatic compounds, and it didn't take five minutes before she started daydreaming.

In her mind, she was a top model walking on the runway, lights and cameras all on her. There, she wore a white, sexy halter dress, matching stilettos, and a red handbag clutch from world-renowned designer ANKO. Fans swooned and cheered as she strut her stuff. After a quick kiss to the paparazzi and a flirtatious wave goodbye, she left the runway, the crowd still wild, chanting her name.

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!"

Ah, yes, that was the life.

"Tenten!!!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and cringed. Damn. How long had she been out?

"Sorry, Iruka sensei."

He impatiently tapped his fingers against his table. "Test. Now. I don't care if all of you fail."

Everyone in class groaned and gave her a glare. Iruka immediately passed out the test papers and said, "If all of you could actually put some effort into listening, maybe this subject wouldn't be such a pain. You all have 20 minutes to finish the test. Begin!"

Tenten didn't bother looking into her sheets. She knew there was no way she could pass this one. The only thing she could do to get out of it was to cheat but only enough to get a passing grade. She loved her seat next to the window. It always had a nice view of the campus and a cool little breeze every once in a while, but most importantly, it was the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke, the smartest guy in the whole course itself. The great thing about it was that he was too cocky and confident in himself that he thought no one would dare peek at his answers. Lucky for her, but too bad he didn't have that many friends. His nerdy glasses and messy hair didn't go well with his I'm-better-than-you-personality. That's why not many people liked him.

First period biochemistry ended quietly and solemnly, the other students still hating her, not that it bothered her. She was used to it. Walking through the halls to her next subject (which was physics, another bore), she couldn't help but turn her head to a certain pink-haired beauty. Haruno Sakura, a student in Medical Technology, was the most popular and sought after girl in the whole of the Fire Leaf Academy. Not only was she both a mixture of beauty and brains, she was a young, fresh model slowly rising to fame. ANKO even described her as the next big thing that will happen to the fashion world. She was perfect in every way possible, from her bubble gum pink hair and bright, green eyes to her long, flawless legs. Designers loved her look, and photographers couldn't get enough of her. Guys wanted her, and girls wanted to be her. Tenten was one of those girls.

As she turned to the next hall, the brunette couldn't help but compare herself to Sakura. Next to her, Tenten knew that she would go unnoticed. She didn't have any special features like crazy hair or eye color. Her legs weren't as long and her figure wasn't as thin as hers were. She wasn't as rich or as popular as she was, having an entourage of girls with her everywhere. She was nothing compared to her. It was sad, but true.

She lightly kicked a nearby locker and stepped into the classroom, trying her best to push her frustrations away. Modeling was her passion. She finally got a taste of it during winter break, even though she was an amateur and practically had no experience other than taking pictures of herself on her phone. This was her dream, and nothing could stop her from achieving her goal.

Slowly, she smiled with renewed hope and took a seat, letting out another defeated sigh.

-xxx-

Shikamaru cursed as coffee spilled over his perfectly pressed denim.

He was on the set of a commercial to be aired in 6 days, and everyone was in a rush.

Immediately, the wardrobe crew gathered around him and did miracles even he couldn't comprehend all at once. The newly appointed assistant of the director of the shoot was profusely apologizing to him for being so careless and begged him not to fire her. Newbies. Seriously, did they all have to be stereotypically clumsy as everyone expected them to be?

With his pants returned to its original state, he went back to paperwork for a new product JAPanEntertainment was investing in. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Great. He knew exactly who it was and deliberated whether he should answer it or not. The vibrations persisted. It must have been important.

"Yeah?" he answered, dragging the word lazily.

_"Haruno is hideous."_

"What do you want me to do about it?"

_"Get me another model."_

"I'm a strategic manager not a talent scout."

_"And you promised me a fresh model 3 weeks ago."_

"Haruno Sakura is the freshest thing on the market right now, and she was really excited to be under the care of your modeling agency."

_"Well, I don't want her. Get me a new model by Friday."_

"Why the hell am I doing this for you again?"

_"I don't really have to remind you, do I?"_

"Tsk. Fine." Beep. Damn bastard and his stupid blackmail. Where in the world could he get a fresh model by Friday, up his ass? It was only two days away!

He returned to the paperwork once more. Oh, shit. Why hadn't it hit him earlier?

He grabbed his phone for the hundredth time that day and speed dialed an old friend. _We are fighting dreamers…takami wo mezashite…fighting dreamers…_

Beep_.  
_

_"Talk to me, babe."_

"I'm not gay, Sai."

_"That's what they all say. So what can I do for you that you can't do for me?"_

"See, the thing is I'm going to be in trouble, if I don't produce a model by Friday."

_"Oh, Nara-san, I can't help you with that. You know how camera shy I am."_

"Idiot. That's not what I called you for. I need you to make a top model for me."

_"Got a canvas I can paint on?"_

"Yes, and she's a brunette."

_"Game on."_

TBC

Author's Notes: How was it? Should I continue? I don't know that much about the modeling industry so, if I make mistakes please correct me. Thanks. Please review!

Preview:

"You want to know what's wrong with you?! You're too heavy, you're head's too big for your body, and your ass looks like it's about to explode any second!"

The black-haired lady she originally thought to be extremely gorgeous and outgoing came running out the office door, crying her heart out.

"Next!"

Tenten gulped and stood up. This was it. She was so going to die.


	2. Twisted Knots

Author's Notes: Hooray for Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews in Chapter 1. It's getting harder to write this, because I myself have never really experienced being a model. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm one hundred percent open. Hope you guys'll enjoy this next chapter!

Title: Hot Shot

Pairing: Neji/Tenten (of course) plus others

Rating: T (but it will get hot)

Summary: In the modeling world, no matter how pretty you are, things can get ugly, especially if you don't know who you're up against.

Model Portfolio

Full Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 18

Height: 5'11

Weight: 110 lbs.

Measurements: 32-24-33

Body Type: Ruler Figure

Has Modeled For: _LVK_ French Cosmetic Line, _Black Pearl_ Perfect Lips Cosmetic Line, _ANKO_ Autumn Runway Show, _Zabuza Bridal Wear_ Runway Show, _Takashima Akito_ White Out Runway Show

Chapter 2 – Twisted Knots

_Haruno Sakura, Japan's newest model gracing the covers of magazines will soon be facing an even newer and hotter competitor for the spotlight. Her name is Yamanaka Ino, a 5'9 platinum blonde with dazzling blue ey-_

"Hey!!!" Tenten shouted. Who dared come in the way of her quality time with her beloved TV? She turned to the intruder, only to find the face of her not-so-happy mother. "Oh, sorry, Mom."

Her mother gave her a glare, the TV remote at hand. "Have you finished your homework?"

She slouched into the couch and murmured, "Yeah." Okay, so she had at least 8 pages of her organic chemistry book to answer, but it was only 5 in the afternoon. It could wait.

"Tenten, finish your homework. Now!"

Damn. Was she really that easy to read?

As she plodded back to her room, her mind drifted back to the news on TV. Yamanaka Ino, she was probably even better than Haruno Sakura to be aired on JAPanEntertainment so quickly. Of course, none of them would go down without a fight. She could see it now. Model catfights, runway sabotage, scandals, and trash talking were in the works. Then, when the two girls are about to kill each other, one of them goes to jail, while the other would live in the shadow of the famous person she used to be. Thus, giving Tenten a chance to actually get a shot at being the next it girl.

Funny, she thought, as if that would really happen.

She glanced at her clock. 6:30pm

She'd been studying nonstop for almost two hours now. Unfortunately, her adorable mind was absorbing very little information. Seriously, who would? She was alone in her miserable, hollow little shell wanting to lash out in frustration. How much more could she take before losing it? No one understood how much she wanted this. Well, maybe Shikamaru did, but that was beyond the point. She loved the camera, she loved walking on the runway, and she loved modeling. It was in her blood.

Closing her eyes, she looked back at her first runway show. Takashima Akito handpicked her and several other girls and recalled them for fitting three days before the show. That day, she arrived an extra hour early, much to the delight of the designer and make up crew, who were all rushing to get everything done perfectly. She remembered how nice it felt to be pampered with beauty products and make-up. The soft brush that ran across her cheeks gave her that extra bright-red glow, while the small, tighter brush against her eyelids created a mixture of pink and gold art. Gold glitter paint was added to her dark brown tresses and tied into a high ponytail. It was almost too tight that it hurt, but it was perfect.

Then Takashima dragged her into one of the dressing rooms. His entourage of assistants dressed her in a backless, mint green chiffon dress with intricate, braided designs and a soft fabric flow to her knees, as well as gold gladiator heels. They then handed her a gold fan and pushed her out of the room.

That night, when she was supposed to be going out with her family to dinner, she walked down the runway for the very first time. There was an adrenalin rush. The music had a quick tune and reminded her of Paradise Kiss. With her one hand resting on her waist and the other gracefully waving the fan around, she gave her fiercest look and loving it the whole time. At the end of the runway, she struck a pose – her body totally aligned with the camera while she slowly twirled the fan to the side of her face and over her mouth. Snap. Snap. Snap. Pictures of her were taken again and again.

Going home, she had a disclosed amount of money in her wallet and a huge grin plastered on her face, even though she was only dressed in jeans and an oversized shirt.

It was such a beautiful experience. That was the kind of life she wanted everyday.

_Don't try to live so wise…don't cry cause it's all right…_

Shikamaru calling…

Tenten picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Tenten? Are you alone right now?"_

"Yeah, why?" She bounced onto her bed and hugged a nearby pillow.

"_Okay, listen. I'm only saying this once. How does working under a modeling agency sound?"_

3…2…1…it registered to her, and with her Akeboshi singer pillow at hand, she buried it in her face and screamed into his handsome face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, Shika! You're the best brother ever!!!"

"_I'm only asking. I'm not saying hey want to hire you yet."_

"Okay, okay, so what are you implying?"

"_I've got a friend in Hyuuga Model Management that's-"_

"Hyuuga? As in THE HYUUGA Model Management agency run by the greatest male model to ever walk the runway shows of his decade Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"_-interested in you."_

"Oh my gawd...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Would you keep your voice down? Mom and Dad will kill me, if they find out about this."_

"Yes. Quiet. Tell me more!"

"_So, I got Sai to give you a makeover this Friday at nine in the morning. Do you have classes around that time?"_

"No." Of course, this was a lie but just a tiny little lie.

"_Okay, then so remember nine o' clock at Sai's and then 2 o' clock at Hyuuga Corporations. Do you need me to go with you?"_

"Not at all! This is the happiest day of my life! Thank you so much, Shika! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

-xxx-

Beep.

Shikamaru threw his phone into a random drawer and continued stacking some papers. The shoot was nowhere near done, because the model couldn't get any of the lines down properly. So at the last minute, he had to get a new model, and he had to get everything else done (which was still of course paperwork).

How he'd kill for a break every once in a while. He wasn't superman. Why did everyone expect him to do all the dirty work? He'd better get a raise for all the crap they'd been making him do.

"Hyuuga doesn't even know she exists, does he?"

"Maybe," he slurred, rubbing his temples. This was so not his day.

"You know that your sister will kill you, when she finds out you lied."

"It was a white lie. I had to boost up her confidence a bit," he answered the voice with an annoyed tone. "I don't want him to eat her alive."

"So what will you do, when Tenten gets rejected, and Hyuuga cuts off all ties from the network?"

He furrowed his brows and turned to her. "My sister's better than you think. So get of my back, Temari."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, Nara. I just don't want to lose my job because of you."

Without another word, she left him in his peace. "Bitch," he murmured.

This wasn't a one-man company. When will everyone realize that? Even geniuses needed help sometimes.

-xxx-

_Things to Bring (so please don't ask me to drive home at the last minute to get them for you):_

_Model Portfolio book (with all the pictures I can't seem to remember)_

_Hair tie_

_Sneakers _

_Heels (the decent ones, please don't use the ones with beaded-frogs ever again)_

_Sai will fill you in and explain everything else to you. You know how good he is, so do what he says. Do your best, sis!_

That was the text she received from Shikamaru that wonderful Friday morning.

Clad in a white tank top and skinny jeans, she packed her things, textbooks aside, (no way was she going to school today) in her school bag and headed to Sai's beauty salon – The Paintbox, a huge spa-like oasis almost hidden in the gardens of the Hyuuga-owned Hotel of the Centuries. She'd been there only once, and that was only to use the bathroom. Clients all over Japan paid hefty prices just to get in and experience the wonders they offered. The place was more than magnificent. Through the garden maze, a Japanese styled house, plaid in wooden floors and white washed sheets dancing in the soft breeze, stood next to a huge cherry blossom tree. They had everything there, from facials and waxing to aromatherapy and yoga sessions.

"Sai-sama will be with you very shortly," the receptionist stated, furiously scribbling down something in her notebook. She pushed the tangled side of her messy red hair over her shoulder and picked up the phone. "Yes, yes, and no, Sai-sama's not available tomorrow and for the rest of the month. No…no…and no, not going to happen."

"Karin, what did you do to your hair?!" a man came frantically running from out of nowhere and ran a brush through the receptionist's tangled tresses. Immediately, it straightened perfectly under his touch, not a single strand out of place.

"Wow…" Tenten gawked.

"That's a special conditioner I've been working on," he winked. Though his face had a lesser expression, she knew how happy he was with the results.

She gave him her biggest smile and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Tenten, Shikamaru's sister."

"Ah, yes, Nara-san told me everything about you." He took one of her hands and kissed it. "You're much more beautiful in person."

She blushed, looking away. "Thank you…"

"Now, now, don't be shy. You're in good hands. Come with me."

Before she knew it, the whole beauty team was attending to every inch of her body. It was either between having her nails French tipped and legs waxed or having her eyebrows reshaped and shoulders rubbed that Sai started telling her how he got to where he was now.

He started out as a humble, free-lance hair and make-up artist for LVK Cosmetics, when his boss referred him to Hyuuga Hiashi, who at that time wanted a professional for the new beauty spa he was opening in his hotel. At first, he didn't know whether to accept the job or not, since he had just started working and had little experience. He took a chance, and even though he almost lost his job twice because of some jealous bastards who couldn't get a grip, his talents proved to be superior and thus giving him recognition around the world. Of course, that wasn't the whole (nor true) story, but let's just keep it at that for a while.

Once her whole body was finally pampered with everything they had, it was on to her haircut. Sai played around with her chest-length hair, deciding on what to do. There had to be something in his artistic mind that would finally prove that he was more talented than that over publicized, excuse for a make-up professional Kankuro.

Slowly, he examined Tenten's features. She had a very versatile face, like a doll's. She gave him another one of her adorable smiles, and instantly, he knew what to do, setting aside his own personal gain. Shikamaru was definitely paying more than the normal price for it.

-xxx-

Deep breathes, Tenten, deep breathes. Remember this was not the best time to get nervous. She told herself again and again. She knew she was drop-dead gorgeous at the moment (as usual), even though Sai wouldn't let her look at a mirror, and on the plus side, she brought everything she was supposed to. Besides, she wasn't booking a job just yet. She was just trying to get into an agency right now, a well-known, professional, high standard modeling agency with outrageous demands expected fulfilled by each and every model they threw into the world. Oh, yes, that took away all the pressure.

The Hyuuga Corporation, just a few streets away from Hotel of the Centuries, was where famous models like Yuhi Kurenai started out as nobodies and transformed into the highest paid models of the 21st century. Not only was the corporation a modeling agency, it was also the home of two major magazine sellers, Five Seasons Magazine and Konoha Playboy Magazine.

A girl with long, onyx black hair, very beautiful in her own right, was talking to someone on her phone, laughing and giggling, almost not having a care in the world. Next to her was a girl with purple, punk-styled hair sticking it in every direction, biting her nails off and shaking in utter terror.

Tenten shifted in the soft couch of the waiting area. Would she really be able to pull this off? Remembering what Sai said…

"_Don't try flirting with the big guy. He'll definitely throw you out."_

"_Think professional. Give them your best walk. Don't just pose blank-eyed and stiff. Act natural."_

"_Be ready for anything, especially harsh comments."_

"_You want to know what's wrong with you?! You're too heavy, your head's too big for your body, and your ass looks like it's about to explode any second!"_

Hold on. Sai never said that.

The longhaired girl she originally thought to be extremely gorgeous and outgoing came running out the office door, crying her heart out.

"Next!" The other girl was nowhere in sight. Great. Thanks a lot.

Tenten gulped and stood up. This was it. She was so going to die.

Taking another deep breath, she pushed the long, golden Victorian style handle of the office door and entered. To her surprise, it was as if she was stepping into the gates of Heaven themselves. A bright light greeted her, as well as a beautiful, soft floral scent and gentle cooling air (which was probably the air conditioner). There, three white-eyed angels, one seated in between the two, met her gaze.

"Welcome to our Modeling Agency," the one on the left said shyly, fluttering her wings.

"Hn," the one on the right murmured, glaring at her and dragging her back to reality, horns replacing the halo above his head. No way was he an angel.

She quickly coughed lightly and bowed down. "Please to meet you. My name is Nara Tenten."

The man seated was now who she recognized as Hyuuga Hiashi. "Nara? Then, you must be Nara Shikamaru's sister, am I right?"

"Oh, uhm, yes, I'm his adoptive sister," she laughed nervously.

"Please, let me see your portfolio book," he said with a gentle tone. He actually sounded really nice.

Clumsily, she rummaged her school bag and almost tripped walking/running through the long red carpet that led to his desk.

Her heart pounded against her chest as the three turned from page to page, not a single word escaping their lips. She couldn't even tell what their expressions were. Oh, no, this was bad.

"Hinata," he said, turning to the girl on his right. "What do you think?"

"W-well, I…I think she's…uhh…well…s-she takes b-b-beautiful pictures," she stuttered, timidly pressing her fingers together. "Ve-very photoge-genic."

"Neji, how about you?" Hiashi motioned to his left.

"Her looks are too plain," he commented, barely looking at her. "She'll never be able to sell a magazine cover, even if she stripped down naked for it."

He grabbed her book and threw it in her direction. "There's nothing great in these shots, all of them are amateur. There's nothing interesting in them at all. What can you contribute to this industry with all these dull pictures?"

She picked up her book and pressed it against her chest, an ache slowly forming in her heart. Still, she tried taking it all in professionally.

"She's just another slut who thinks she can make it big in this industry, when clearly, she can't."

She winced at his comment. Where the hell did all those harsh words come from?

"Really? Is that what you think?" Hiashi asked, an amused expression playing on his face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think." The ache worsened, driving her to the edge.

-xxx-

It was past seven, when she got home. Her parents were still out working, which was a relief, and left her chicken salad for dinner.

She didn't bother turning the lights on and leaned against her bedroom door. Quietly, she allowed herself the privilege of crying; finally letting the tears she desperately held back run down her face.

TBC

Author's Note: It took me a long time to get this chapter right. I rewrote it over and over again, because I wanted it to be perfect. This was the best I could do, so I'm sorry, if I disappointed any of you. Please forgive me. I'll make the third chapter better. I promise! Please review.

Preview:

Newspapers were scattered everywhere, all with the heading:

_Model injured in a fall at SUKON Urban Wear Runway Show_

"What the hell happened?!"

"She fell off the runway."


	3. Falling Star

Author's Notes: Chapter 3. Finally. Hahahaha!!!! I'm in love with this fic right now. So I'm doing everything I can to make it better. Enjoy!

Title: Hot Shot

Pairing: Neji/Tenten (of course) plus others

Rating: T (but it will get hot)

Summary: In the modeling world, no matter how pretty you are, things can get ugly, especially if you don't know who you're up against.

Model Portfolio

Full Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 18

Height: 5'9

Weight: 115 lbs.

Measurements: 38-25-34

Body Type: Inverted Triangle Figure

Has Modeled For:

Chapter 3 – Falling Star

January 9, 20xx

Tenten sniffed, eyes puffy and swollen from all the crying last night. The weather that morning was terribly cold, and her blanket wasn't doing anything good. She hugged herself even tighter, trying her best to keep warm. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, and her nose left like it was about to fall off. Why did it have to be so damn cold? She recalled yesterday's events and groaned. Now was the perfect time to die. Commit suicide even. All she had to do was stab herself with a pencil and die a slow and painful death. If only life was as simple as that. She felt herself tear up again and silently cursed. Stupid life. Stupid college. Stupid Hyuuga Neji. Stupid portfolio. Stupid weather. Stupid Saturday.

Her life, her dreams, everything was just beginning. At that moment, she forced herself, willed herself to continue the journey she had just started. No way was she giving up on it. This was everything to her. She needed this, wanted this. She had to have it.

Grabbing her portfolio book, she opened it and shifted through her pictures. At the last page was a white, perfectly printed contract, the contract between her and Hyuuga Modeling Management. She let out a sigh and smiled weakly.

-xxx-

Shikamaru lazily stacked two decent waffles into a plate and allowed the rest of them (which he "accidentally" burnt to a crisp) to slide gracefully into the trash bin. He hated waffles anyway. Then, he brought out a carton of orange juice and salad and arranged everything neatly on the dining table. Simple. Quick. Easy. That was exactly the way he liked it. He knew that his little sister would be dragging on and on about him not making enough breakfast for the both of them, but he didn't mind. It was his day off today. Even geniuses needed to relax once in a while, maybe even watch clouds or play chess. Nothing could ruin this day.

It didn't surprise him, when Tenten came down the stairs looking like crap. It didn't bother him that she didn't even say 'good morning' to him. What disturbed him was the fact that she didn't come running up to him and screaming in his ear about how amazed Hyuuga was with her beauty and model portfolio.

He frowned as she proceeded to eat the waffles he made for her. He took a bite of the chicken salad leftover from last night, eyeing her carefully. Her face was a complete mess, utterly gruesome in fact. Her hair didn't match the condition of her face though. It was eerily pin-straight and…well nice. That was definitely Sai.

But what else happened yesterday? He was so sure that the Hyuugas would be all over her, and he, without a doubt, knew exactly what they liked. His eyes narrowed. Her eyes were swollen; her appearance rate dropped down to zero, and a word barely escaped her lips. Yup, she definitely met Hyuuga Neji. Everything was going according to plan.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" he asked, only a slight hint of concern in his voice. Hyuuga would handle the rest.

"I…I…" she continued to look down at her food, when she started wailing. "Shikamaru, I'm hideous!!!"

He took another bite and sipped some juice. "But you got in right?"

"Yeah."

Silence ensued.

The rest of her screams were muffled in the waffles her face fell into.

Ah, yes, just another lovely morning for Shikamaru.

-xxx-

Hyuuga Hiashi loved his mornings. It was the most peaceful time of the day. He'd watch the sun rise slowly through the distant horizon, beautiful and elegant. A cup of tea in his hand and a seat next to his bedroom window was all he needed to enjoy the arriving day. He enjoyed various things in life, but this had to be the best. How simple things in life satisfied him wasn't much of a mystery. He didn't enjoy the luxuries of being rich, when he was young. He and his family lived in debt, and they had to strive hard to get at least one full meal a day. He spent most of his teenage years working in factories and delivery services. It wasn't until he was 16 that a talent scout discovered him, and soon, his face was on billboards, magazines, and advertising commercials.

"Uncle, you can't be serious!" his ever-favorite nephew generously stormed into the room.

He shook his head and smirked. "We talked about this yesterday, Neji, and you know how serious I am, when it comes to business."

"Uncle, with all do respect, but have you lost your mind? How could you choose this girl? There were much more attractive girls than her."

"You know how much I trust your judgment, nephew. Clearly, you liked none of the girls who came before her."

"Yes, and that included her too."

Hiashi could see how agitated his beloved nephew had become. It only amused him even more.

"But I like her. The two of you look good together."

Neji gritted his teeth. "So you signed a contract with her to play matchmaker and get me on a date?"

"Well, that's only half true. She's quite the catch, very beautiful, in fact. She reminds me of a doll and not just some stick figured mannequin. Don't you think so?"

The younger Hyuuga grunted in response.

"So why do I have to be her manager? Why can't Hinata do it?"

Hiashi smiled. "This is actually a chance to prove yourself to me. Make her cost more than ANKO's 10th anniversary white lace diamond bracelet, and I just might give you something special."

"Something special?"

"Yes. You've always wanted to have your own restaurant, right? Wouldn't you like to have your own hotel instead?"

His eyes widened. No way, it was almost too good to be true. "Uncle, are trying to tell me…"

"I'm opening a new hotel in Tokyo. I'll give it to you, if you succeed in this little challenge of mine."

There was a long pause between them.

"Why are you so interested in this girl?"

He turned to his window and looked up at the sky. "I see a lot of potential in her. I don't know how far she'll go, but there's something about her that brings out…a strange feeling inside of me."

"You sound like a love sick idiot."

The remark made him chuckle. "I'm far from being in love, my dear nephew. You'll understand someday."

"Hn. Fine, whatever."

"Take good care of her, Neji."

With one last glare, he walked out of the room, half-heartedly accepting the task at hand and a harsh ache present near his heart.

-xxx-

Tenten couldn't help but think very morbid thoughts about the ugly bastard sitting next to her. She had no idea where he was taking her, and why he had called all of the sudden that Saturday, demanding her to fix herself and wear something decent enough to make her look acceptable into society. That limited her wardrobe to skinny jeans, a pink tee, and black peep toe platforms. Of course, he told her how much he hated it, once he arrived and shoved her into his car. God, if she could only cut off his dick, she'd be the happiest person in the world.

They'd been on the road for at least ten minutes, until he finally spoke to her again.

"You better listen good, because I don't like repeating myself. Starting today, I will be your manager. You know what that means right?"

"Yeah…"

"No, you don't. You're just a dumb, amateur model with no talent at all. Luckily, I'm here to fix that. You will not take a job, unless I say so. You will not eat anything, until I tell you to. You will not even breathe an ounce of air, unless I specifically tell you to do so. Is that clear?"

A lot of people don't get along. Not everyone would like each other upon their first meeting, but this was down right ridiculous. What had she done to make him such an ass to her?

Remember, this is for your dream, she told herself.

"What? Are you deaf now?"

Her jaw clenched tightly. She had to hold it in. This was just some scumbag of a jerk who was only trying to get into her head. Of course he was talking to her like this. He hated models (and he was probably even gay). He couldn't possibly want to be her manager. This was torturing him as much as it was torturing her. Well, that was a start. At least they had something in common.

"No, I'm not deaf, and yes, I understand." That got out rather nicely. It was a great patience exercise too.

"You're so stupid." And just like that, it kicked her back in the face. Seriously, how bad was his sob story that made him like this?

The car stopped abruptly, startling her. "We're here."

"Oh…uh where?"

He gave her a displeased look and remained silent. They both stepped out of the car as he led her into a tall building where a gruff man in the lobby greeted them.

He pushed back his messy brown hair and brought a cigarette to his lips. "Yo."

Tenten frowned. He looked oddly familiar. She just couldn't pinpoint why. The Hyuuga took a step forward, annoyance still imprinted on his face.

"I don't have all day. Stop waving around that cancer stick in my face before I fire you."

Wow, he hated a lot of people, didn't he?

The other man laughed and flicked the cigarette away. "Take it easy, boss. Your girlfriend might dump you for being too intimidating."

Tenten couldn't help but stick her tongue out in disgust. If only her gag reflex was working right now, then she'd show how much 'love' she had for her 'boyfriend'.

Neji looked at him darkly, causing the man to gulp and step back in fear. "I'm joking. I'm joking. Sorry."

"Hn. I thought so." He pushed the man aside and continued up the building.

-xxx-

Tenten evaluated and then re-evaluated everything in front of her. On the top floor of the building was a fancy studio apartment. Vibrant colors splashed around the walls and different parts of the huge room had furniture, computers, cameras, wardrobe, and make-up. Everything was beautiful. She loved color, and several 'oohs' and 'aahhhs' escaped her.

Then, it finally hit her. This was one of the Hyuuga's modeling agency studios in the works. So that meant that…the guy they were talking to earlier was the famous stylist and artistic director Kankuro! He was brilliant, the envy of every make-up and hairstyle artist (including our beloved Sai). Almost everyone he worked with gained success in life. His most recent achievement – Haruno Sakura, for the crazy hair color trend he started. He was the one who suggested turning her hair pink for a photo shoot and viola! She became a star (at least in the modeling world).

Her lips curled into a smile, asking forgiveness from Sai in her head. So Neji-asshole was going to give her an even better look. Though to him it was scorching and burning out her imperfections, to her it was heaven. What kind of girl wouldn't want to look beautiful all the time?

Well, that was when all her happy thoughts came to a full stop.

"I'm going to get a what?!" she almost yelled.

"I told you. I don't like repeating myself," he growled, but remained composed.

"But…but…but…what does this have to do with modeling?"

"So that your damn pubic hair won't be seen, when you wear a bikini, if you're capable of even pulling that off." He crossed his arms, implying that she had no say in the matter.

"Can't I just shave it? Please, Hyuuga-san, let me just shave it," she whimpered. It didn't matter, if she looked pathetic in front of all those people. She just didn't want to get her most sensitive hairs savagely pulled off like nose pore tape.

"We can't afford you having chicken skin down there, and so help me God, if you don't get into that room right now, I'm going to give you a Brazilian wax myself…without the wax."

Before deciding whether he was going to do it himself or doing it without wax scared her more, she scurried into the changing room to get it done.

Not to worry though, it finished quickly and even though she had to bite down on a towel and the process hurt ten times more than she expected it to be, it actually turned out good. Clean and clear.

Still her happy thoughts were restrained when another problem about her came up. They consisted of: you're too short, your stomach isn't toned enough, your boobs don't go well with your curvature, and your eye color is too dark. She took it all in, but she wasn't sure how much more she could take when they started talking about her hair.

"Your hair – it's too normal," Kankuro pointed out. "It's beautiful, but there's nothing striking about it."

She started to quiver. Sai would never forgive her, if they did something to her hair.

"What do you plan on doing?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Well, I was thinking of shoulder length with curls, but I don't think it would suit her face. She's already too cute," the larger man grinned. "A bob cut would be great!"

"No, wait! You can't!" came out of her unexpectedly. She immediately covered her mouth and gave the Hyuuga a small glance. He, in return, glanced at her with narrow eyes. Predicting his reaction, she expected a burst of anger from him, a threat to fire her, or a choice for him to do it without scissors, but they never came.

"She's right," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. To her surprise, it felt nice, comforting even. "It's too beautiful to cut." Deep inside her, something clicked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, she needs something to even out her shoulders," Kankuro brutally added. The two men stepped out of the changing room, leaving her in an almost blank state as a heavy blush crept to her cheeks.

-xxx-

Her feet ached and were probably dying from wearing nine-inch heels for twelve hours straight, even while she was sleeping and taking a bath. The Hyuuga demanded it from her, since she had to walk at the SUKON runway show that night with the exact pair she was wearing. It surprised her how quickly he managed to get her a job, but it was killing her legs. He called it similar to a form of cramming for a test she was too dumb to study for. She shrugged at his comment and complied, too tired to protest. She didn't even bother telling him that she had classes the next day. He probably wouldn't even care anyway.

"Hyuuga-san, can I take these off for just a few minutes please?" she cried out, a single tear flowing down her cheek.

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't in the mood to pity. "No, the show is starting in 20 minutes."

More tears dripped down her face, when she realized that it was ruining her make-up. She dropped her head back to prevent them from doing any more damage. She had a beautiful urban-inspired dress on, she looked beautiful, and she was going to rock the runway again. She should be happy, but she wasn't.

-xxx-

Sakon and Ukon, the creators of SUKON wear, were delighted as the models came out one by one. Their new urban-styled clothing gave that extra kick to the usual formal wear and made it edgier and crazier. The prints were in blue, red, white, and black all artistically splashed together. The dress that Tenten was wearing had the first layer above her knees and the second layer looking like two tails on either side of her body. It was form fitting but had loose chiffon of blue and white around her upper frame. Her hair flowed freely with blue and red streaks in it, and of course, her feet were murdered with the black nine-inch heels.

Everything went smoothly. In fact, it went so smoothly that she accidentally stepped on one of the tails and smoothly fell off the runway. It all went so fast. It barely registered in her mind that she was falling. The pain had been so unbearable that her feet finally gave up on her. Her right foot shook and collapsed, while her left numbed and crashed into the other.

Gasps and whispers followed, but it wasn't about how she fell. It was the Hyuuga who caught her that got people talking. That was the second most embarrassing day of her life.

-xxx-

_Model Injured in a Fall at SUKON Urban Runway Show_

The article accompanied a gigantic picture of his sister in mid-air about to fall into the hands of Hyuuga Neji.

"What the hell happened?" his father demanded.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She fell off the runway. Well, technically, she wasn't injured, but yeah, she fell off."

TBC

Author's Notes: Another chapter done! Oh, no, Tenten's dad found out! Hope you guys liked it! Please, please review! They motivate me to continue. I need inspiration for sexy underwear. Advice on it would be really nice. Plus, there's going to be someone special in the next chapter.

Preview:

"You're posing with another model."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."


	4. Family Ties

Author's Notes: Hey, people, it's been a while, but Chapter 4 is in the house! There's a small surprise in this chapter. I wonder which one of you guys would see it coming. I may lose some fans because of it, but it's my fic. So I'm sorry if I disappoint you.

Title: Hot Shot

Pairing: Neji/Tenten (of course) plus others

Rating: T (but it will get hot)

Summary: In the modeling world, no matter how pretty you are, things can get ugly, especially if you don't know who you're up against.

Model Portfolio

Full Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 18

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 130 lbs.

Measurements: (due to the scandalous details these contain, Uchiha Sasuke's measurements have been censored)

Body Type: Catalogue

Has Modeled For: _SUKON_ Men, _Hawk Project International_ Runway Show

Chapter 4 – Family Ties

"Pssst. Pssst. Ppsssssssssssttttttttt. Hey, Sasuke, I need your help!"

Again, he was ignoring her. Ignoring the ignored. Usually, she'd stop around this time, but right now, she was too desperate.

Waking up late and panicking your way to school wasn't the best choice she'd like to start the morning. She wasn't even able to see neither her parents nor Shikamaru before leaving the house. Hell, she didn't even know what clothes she had thrown on. Now with no breakfast and no energy, she really needed help right now.

"Come on, Sasuke! You have to help me! Please?" she begged in whispered tones.

Oh, how he wished she'd give up.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a people person. He never liked being in the company of others. He preferred being alone at all cost and pretending like he had this little world all to himself. There wasn't a single human being on this earth he could tolerate. He hated everyone. He hated his parents, his brother, his teachers, his classmates, and most of all, the damn blonde asshole that wouldn't stop taking pictures of him. Life was too cruel to him and his luster.

Now, little miss happiness and her pink bra were flashing him a view of her boobs (which were probably bigger than her brain), while she was slumped on the neighboring laboratory desk next to his. Did she even know that she wasn't wearing a shirt under her jacket? Was this supposed to turn him on? Because, right now, he really wanted to puke.

"Fifteen minutes!"

Great, now she only had fifteen minutes left, and she hadn't even started. Who seriously had time to study carbohydrates and their reactivity, when she had to walk runways in sky-high heels? If only Sasuke would help her.

"Please, Sasuke? I'll do anything! Just please help me!"

The boy sighed. "Put the alpha-naphthol in ethanol. Add sulfuric acid to the D-glucose solution. Then mix them all together."

She squealed in utter delight. "Thank you so much, Sasuke! I owe you big time!"

He gave her a glare. "You sure do. Now leave me and my furfural rings in peace."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh, shut up the fuck up!"

The whole class stared at him in awe. Did Uchiha Sasuke just curse someone in public?

Iruka looked at the pair in annoyance. "Sasuke, I expected better from you. Tenten, out. You will fail this test, and I don't want to see you in my class for the rest of the year."

She choked but regained composure and let out a forced smile. "I don't want to see you either, Iruka-sensei. In fact, I don't want think I'll be seeing you next year either. I quit."

The only sound that broke the stunned silence of the room was a door being slammed shut and a disappointed sigh coming from their teacher.

-xxx-

It wasn't like she meant to disrespect Iruka-sensei. Handling frustration just wasn't her strong point. Everyone had his or her worse days, but unfortunately for her, it had to be this day.

Rain started pouring a little bit after her first class. She decided to go straight home than to put up with Trigonometry and Algebra. The day was as gloomy as her mood was. She was serious, when she said she'd quit. Her foster parents would just have to accept her decision. Somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew they would understand. Chemistry just wasn't what she wanted. How could she tolerate something she didn't want? It was like getting a plain, old cheeseburger, when she wanted hot chicken nuggets. She was a model. She needed to feel it, experience it. This was what she wanted. Maybe by the end of the day, the sun would be shining brightly in the horizon, full of happiness.

Both her mother and father were in the living room, when she arrived. Shikamaru was nowhere in sight, probably at work already. Anger, disbelief, and sadness were all she could see in their expressions. They ordered her to sit down immediately and threw a newspaper at her. Her eyes widened. There, on the front cover, was a huge picture of her falling off the runway. It had happened only yesterday, and here it was in black and white, such an embarrassment. Neji would definitely kill her.

"Explain this," he father demanded.

"I… This is my dream," she said softly, looking back at her picture then at her parents.

Her mother frowned. "Still, this childish dream of yours! What kind of future will you have with modeling? What's going to happen to you, when you turn 30? Do you really think you'll be able to work as a model all your life? Use your brain and think once in a while!"

It hurt. It really hurt. Her mother had never been so mad at her, no matter what stupid thing she did.

"We want this to end right now, Tenten," her father continued. "You will not continue this nonsense."

She looked down. "No, Dad, I'm not going to stop."

That one little sentence drove the married couple to the brink. Her mother slapped her in the face, and her father harshly ordered her to leave his home and never come back. They screamed insults at her and called her ungrateful, but she felt the opposite. She was grateful to them, for everything they did for her. Why wouldn't she be? She loved them so much. But how could they not accept this one flaw of hers? This one flaw called determination, to become a star, was inevitable. She wasn't perfect but tried her best to be, just for them. Why couldn't they see that?

-xxx-

The rain still hadn't stopped that late afternoon. Though only light, it made the weather much more colder than usual. Hyuuga Neji loved the rain. He only managed to remain calm and comforted, when it rained. Days like these had the perfect ambience for him to work well with. He was finishing up a report he had for next month. Graduation was closing in on him, and he still had so much to do, both for graduate school and his uncle's company. He had taken up Masters in Business with various classes in Management and Financing. Having a heavy workload wasn't much of a problem for him. He even managed to achieve the label of workaholic, when he was only a pre-teen. He needed to be busy at all times. It didn't appeal to him sitting in a corner, quietly doing nothing. If it were possible to do input tax while sleeping, he'd be the first one to try. It wasn't the healthiest option in life, working 24/7, but he had his reasons, and he was damn proud of his choice of lifestyle. He was only twenty-one and had a good life on the foundation of hard work and loyalty. He had everything he could possibly want. Or at least that's what he tells himself everyday.

_Kawariyuku kisesu no naka wo…ikiru futabi ni bokura…kieta tsuyosa o te ni ireta kedo (JUST ONCE, ONE MORE GAME)_

He cringed. Who the hell changed his ringtone again? Oh, right, his so-called "friends" did, as usual. What's next? Viva Rock?

"What?" he answered blandly as he continued to type away.

"_Neji…"_

Pausing, he frowned and saved his work. "Who is this?"

"_It's Tenten. I…need help…"_

-xxx-

"This is the guest room. Try not to make a mess of the place."

Tenten tightly held onto the ice pack on her cheek. "Don't worry I promise I won't be a bother."

Neji looked at her without care and set her surprisingly small, pink luggage next to the bathroom. "Just so you know. This isn't free lodging. You'll have to do some house work, while you're staying here."

"I'll do anything I can to help," she said with a smile, despite being kicked out of her home and her ankles were still as swollen as her face. It was as if a heavy burden had been lifter from her back.

She hadn't expected that Neji would actually bring her to his own humble abode (which was actually the penthouse of the Hotel of Centuries made into an fancy apartment-like home). She was lucky and was never one to abuse the kindness given to her.

"Even if you make me another maid here, I wouldn't mind."

He gave her a glare. "Despite having busy schedules, we work hard even at home. There are no maids here."

"So, you do all the- "

"Yes, cooking, cleaning, shopping, laundry, and everything else necessary."

"Wow, that's so cool, Hyuuga-sama."

He raised a brow, as she plopped onto the king sized bed. "Cool?"

"Yeah, I mean. You guys are rich and all, but you don't depend on maids or butlers to do everything for you."

"Hn. Take a bath or something before dinner. We're having chicken," he said before leaving.

She laughed lamely. "Thank you…Hyuuga-sama…"

He stopped abruptly but continued. A smile emerged, hidden from the world. It quickly faded the moment he bumped into his cousin.

"W-Was that a g-girl, Neji-niichan?" she asked, fingers fumbling with a blue ribbon.

He coughed lightly and walked to the refrigerator. "Yes, it was."

"How l-l-long will she b-be staying…here?"

"Not long. Don't worry."

She took a step back, surprised. "O-oh, n-n-no, no, it's not that I…d-don't want her here. I-It's just…that you…you don't bring p-p-people here a-and well…"

"Well, what?" He placed the ingredients neatly on the table and started cutting up some vegetables.

"I-is she…pre-pregnant?"

The question almost made him cut his own finger off. "WHAT?"

"I-It's nothing! I'm sorry, Neji-niichan!" she apologized profusely, before running for her life.

He cursed silently and continued chopping the celery. "What's wrong with these people?"

-xxx-

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hiashi turned to his beautiful little girl, Hanabi, with a smile. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. He set her on his lap and moved away from his desk and paper work.

"How's my sweet little angel?" he caressed her hair lovingly. Being only six years old, the Hyuuga adored her so much that he might as well smother her with love.

She giggled in response. "Daddy, I saw Neji-niichan bring home a girl!"

"Really now? Was she pretty?"

Hanabi nodded and then decided to stand on her daddy's lap. "She was really tall and had really pretty hair, like the dolly you gave me. I want to be just like her, when I grow up."

He gave out a chuckle and playfully lifted her into the air. "I'm sure you will, my little princess."

"It's time to eat now, Father," Hinata said through the door of his room.

"We'll be right out." He gently placed his daughter back on the floor and took her hand in his.

"Oh, and just so you know, Neji brought a guest home. Would it be alright if she stayed for a while?"

Hiashi opened the door and met Hinata with a small grin.

"Why not? Neji needs some company in his room anyway."

-xxx-

Dinner had been excellent. They had a baked lemon and thyme chicken, cheddar mashed potatoes, spicy Buffalo wings, salad, and barbequed chicken breasts. How could Neji not show up for dinner? Everything was so wonderfully made. Here she was, sitting next to the powerhouse billionaire Hyuuga Hiashi and all his glory. It was awkward, yet an honor. It wasn't everyday that she'd eat and sit next to a famous person.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay over, Hiashi-sama."

He gave her a warm smile. "It's nothing. Stay as long as you like."

She returned a smile as well. "That's very kind of you, sir."

Tenten took a sip of her strawberry lemonade before asking, "If it's all right, may I know where Neji is?"

Hinata was the one who answered. "H-he…Neji-niichan d-doesn't really l-like eating much."

"But the food is so good. How can he not want all this? You're an excellent chef, Hinata-san."

"I-I didn't make a-all this, Tenten-san. Neji-nii d-d-did."

Hiashi stabbed a piece of chicken and savored the flavors before adding, "It's true. Neji is the best cook I know."

"I love Neji-nii! He's the best!" Hanabi, as Tenten guessed was another of Neji's cousins, spoke, before stuffing her mouth with more food.

Strange, why wouldn't Neji want to eat the food he made himself? Plus, everyone here seems to love him so much. Perhaps there was more to the young Hyuuga than she willed herself to know. Yeah, he was mean and rude pretty much all the time, but they didn't seem to have any hatred towards him or his foul attitude. Maybe she should get to know Neji more. Maybe, deep down inside, he was actually as beautiful as he was physically.

Wait…. She did not just think that. Was she blushing? Why was everyone looking at her like that?

-xxx-

"Nara, I need you to check out these print ads," Temari, his oh-so-wonderful office mate, said as the files slipped from her hands and landed on his already-full desk.

"Look, I'm still going over these stock documents," he retorted, stacks of papers in one hand and cell phone in the other. "Could you maybe do it yourself?"

In probably a nanosecond, she managed to roll up a thick wad of newspaper and slammed it against his head. "Don't tell me what to do, you asshole!"

Papers flew everywhere and his cell phone broke into two upon impact with the floor.

She gasped, surprised at what she had done. "I'm sorry."

He stopped her, when she motioned to pick up the mess. Still, refusing to look up at her, he started, "It's fine. I'll check the print ads. I'll even make the contracts myself."

"Shikamaru, wait-"

"No, I was going to buy a new phone anyway."

He stood up slowly. "I think I'm going to take a short break."

Everything else she said was purposely tuned out. His co-workers asked him, if he was okay. They received no answer, as he continued on his way out of the building.

Stopping by a phone booth, he brought out a few coins and decided to call his baby sister.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Hey, this is Tenten! If I'm not answering, I must be having more fun than you! So leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as I can. Beep._

He smiled slightly; at least one of them was having a good time. "Hi, Tenten, it's Shika. I might not be coming home tonight. Tell Mom and Dad for me, okay? Thanks. Take care."

The rain started pouring harder again. He hung up and stalked back to his building. There, Temari came running up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" she shouted through the rain.

Even though he was a genius, his mind couldn't conjure up anything. He said nothing and still refused to look at her. Instead, he looked up and closed his eyes. Drops of rain fell hard on him, calming yet taunting.

He stayed like that for a while before finally deciding to look at her in the eyes. "You do this every single day, because you hate me."

Anger started to boil within her. "And you know exactly why!"

Then, he saw tears run down. She was crying, just like before.

"It still hurts, until now, you bastard! You have no idea! It hurts so much!"

She couldn't hold back anymore. Everything, all the pain, finally burst out of the box she forced them into.

He cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "You're right. I don't know."

No more words were spoken as he kissed her.

-xxx-

"What are those?" the brunette asked in both confusion and astonishment. She had never seen such small…shorts, the exact denim pair Neji was dangling in front of her.

It had been three days, since she started staying with the Hyuuga family. She wasn't sure, if Shikamaru knew about what happened. His calls were left unreturned, being that she had no idea what to say to him. All she wanted right now was to hug him and have him tell her everything would be okay. But then again, she couldn't bare it, if he decided to hate her just as their parents did.

He'd hate her for not telling him about what she did at school and what she had said to their parents. He'd hate her for not following his advice of finishing college first. He'd hate her for all the things she had done, despite the hard work he'd put trying to get her into modeling (which she practically sabotaged by falling off the runway).

"It's for your next shoot. You're modeling for the new Lust + Envy Summer Collection."

"But, they're tiny! I can't fit into that!" Even she could admit that her ass wouldn't fit into that ridiculously shrunken garment.

"Exactly, you can't fit into them, and that'll cost you a job. You're lucky the clothing line and the photographer thought that you were bold causing a scene in the fashion show. It seems that they like wild and crazy girls. Now, you either lose that useless junk in a week or turn down an once-in-a-lifetime photo shoot that could get you booked a thousand times more. Take your pick."

She grabbed the damn thing right away. "I'll fit into the shorts, Hyuuga-sama! I promise!"

"Good. Now, get ready. You're going to meet your co-model for lunch," he said as he rummaged through her clothes.

"Pardon?"

A growl escaped his lips, and he tossed a distasteful shirt of hers with pink bunnies all over. "You're going to model with someone else. Get the picture?"

"Oh, okay, okay. Who? A really famous underwear model that humbly started off as a strong-willed, unknown newcomer such as myself?"

"No." Another pink shirt was tossed. God, how much pink did she own?

"No? Then perhaps a really cute foreigner with dreams of becoming an international icon?" This was actually kind of exciting.

The Hyuuga sighed. "He was scouted in a bookstore by Uzumaki Naruto a few months ago."

"Uzumaki Naruto? Avant Garde Photographer of the Year? The one who took the photo of Haruno Sakura in the September issue of Jinchuriki Fashion Magazine?"

"…" Was this a fishnet bra?

Tenten continued to stare dreamily into space. "Wow. He must be really handsome, if Uzumaki Naruto was the one who discovered him. Really lucky too…what's his name again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha…Sasuke?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, it's Uchiha Sasuke. Now shut up and change."

-xxx-

Uchiha Sasuke was not handsome. He was not sexy. He was not hotter than hell itself. Thus, her ears deceived her. There was no way SASUKE was a model. He didn't even look like one. He wore glasses, had really pasty skin and wore this weird hairstyle for goodness sake! There was no way in the world that Uzumaki Naruto scouted him. Unless, of course, it was just another guy named Uchiha Sasuke as well. She hoped for the latter, because if the Sasuke she was about to meet was the one who hated her to the very core of her existence, she was dead meat.

"Yo," a tall man with a silver mane greeted them. He took a seat next to them. They had agreed to meet up with Sasuke and his management in a restaurant inside Konoha Mall. However, there was no sign of the raven anywhere.

Neji didn't look pleased. "Where's the Uchiha?"

"Not here." The man smiled fondly at the two. "He's dealing with a crisis right now, so he says."

"Kakashi…" the younger man warned.

He received a laugh in return. "You know how hard-headed that boy is. Don't worry, Neji. He'll be there for the shoot."

Tenten let out a heavy breath in relief. She could still somehow hope that by the time they start shooting, Sasuke's mood would have cooled down.

"Oh, by the way, if it's not so much trouble, would you let your uncle see these photos of Sasuke? We're hoping he'd land the cover of Five Seasons next month."

"Hn. Fine, but next time make sure he's here when and where I want to see him."

Kakashi passed him a large brown folder. "It's a done deal."

He accepted it and neatly placed it inside his briefcase. "Doesn't the Uchiha study at the same school you do, Tenten?"

"What? Ah, yes, he does." She turned from Neji to the other man as he gave her a smile.

"And he doesn't have any difficulty getting along with people there?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you see, Sasuke is kind of a dork at school. Not that many people like him."

"Hahaha. That's just like Sasuke."

That actually surprised her. "You mean, Sasuke does that on purpose?"

"That's just the way he is. He may not be popular right now, but give or take a few more months, and he'll have his very own fanclub despite his cocky attitude."

This Kakashi guy was really fun talking to, pretty nice, unlike a certain someone next to her. He continued, the sincere smile still plastered on his face.

"He never really wanted to do modeling, but somehow Naruto managed to persuade him. Since then, he's become a hit with designers. Want to know a dirty secret of his?"

She giggled. This should be interesting. "Why not?"

"Okay, just be quiet. His steadily growing fan population would really be disappointed, if they find out."

"I'm guessing Sasuke's got a girlfriend?"

They both started laughing. As if that would happen right?

"Actually, he has a boyfriend."

TBC

Preview:

"You're being replaced."

"By who?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Her eyes began to swell. "Why is this happening to me?"

Author's Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? Something worth continuing? Seriously needs improvement? Let me know. Comments will be welcomed generously. Please review!


End file.
